Talk:Experience
next to lvl 1 it says 200 xp required, next to that it says total xp:0 (shouldn't it be 2000? Level cap - In the past it's been said that there is no level cap. - People have experimented with XP values, and found that it's impossible to progress beyond level 25 since the XP value becomes NaN (Not a Number). - This table goes up to level 30. Which is correct? -- 22:57, November 24, 2009 (UTC) My game manual clearly says levels have no artificial limit. But so many players stating its capped at 25, must be right. Bit of a dissapointment. Perhaps the manual providing erroneous info deserves mention on the main page? -- (talk) 17:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Wrong Numbers on Table The total XP colem has the wrong numbers in it. It's not possible to have a total of 2000 XP at level one since you would level up to level 2 as soon as you have that amount and so on. Also why are there fictional levels 26-30 on the chart? --KageZX 23:26, November 24, 2009 (UTC) exp distrubition so how exactly is exp distributed between party members? i saw that before lothering some partymembers don't get any exp at all and some might steal a kill giving your main character no exp. --Ra1n 14:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) XP is distributed between all party members no matter who makes the final kill. I believe that more of that is attributed to your main playable character than the others, so don't worry, there is no stealing a kill in this game. --MiyuEmi 10:57, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Well, I Thought You Could "Steal" kills. When I Spent Quite A While Whittling Down Someone's Health, Zevran Would Aproach And Slay The Guy Before I Could, and 78xp (however much XP you'd get) would hover over his head. And If Your Main Character Always Gets More Then How Does Alistair Always Levels before My Main Character? Coroxn 14:33, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Most XP is distrbuted through all party members (except temporary compainions through the begining who can't gain XP). However, the character making the final blow is the only one to recieve the full XP amount shown above his/her head. All other party members seem to recieve about 94% of the XP and any members who are dead recieve only 90%. So it is possible to steal XP, but not very much. ---March 4, 2010 :I was wondering what happens when your summoned creature or animated dead make the kill. I usually have a ranger creature and an animated dead in my party, and often they will end up making the kill rather than one of the main party members. No experience number hovers over their head, nor the character that summoned them. Does the party get any experience for these kills or does the experience merely not count because it was a summon? I will have to test this out when I find a suitable spot in the game. 03:14, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : :A: Your summoned creature, since it doesn't gain experience, doesn't display the xp over its head. Other than that, works just like another party member. If you make the kill, you get full xp, if it makes the kill, you get a minor percent less. Example: you kill a critter that gains you 31xp. If your summon kills it instead, you gain 29xp. Donating for Items... Do you have to give to the Supply Box a whole bunch of Elfroots/DeathRoots/Runes/etc all at once, or is it cumulative (in terms of winning Prizes)?? I gots me a whole bunch of ElfRoots to spend (or at least a lot of money, via the Lyrium Potion Trick), and I'd like to know how to go about "winning" Items, Weapons, and/or Tomes, even. Thanos008 19:54, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Haven't heard anything about winning items... but you have to give all your Elfroots up at once, all that is in your inventory when you donate them. --Polexian 19:56, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going by the info in this very Wiki....unless I'm reading it wrong.Thanos008 19:59, January 12, 2010 (UTC Donating Elfroots/Deathroots I read here that people seem to think that you have to travel a lot between the Dalish Camp and Camp in order to donate the Elfroots for extra Exp. That's not true, on my platform anyway, PC, and before I installed 1.02 Patch. You can buy loads an loads of Elfroots (100x99 for example) and everytime you donate at the camp you will only donate 1x99. That amounts to 80.000 exp in one visit then. 10:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC) If the Warden reaches a higher level through a glitch, but does not spend the acquired points, will the other companions still instantly level up? 22:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Dead party members It should be noted that party members who are dead/unconscious only get 90% of the experience granted (script "sys_rewards_h", line 283) 23:39, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty Settings Do Difficulty Settings influence experience? Tahnks --WizDoc (talk) 01:29, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Age II Level Cap Dragon Age II level cap is 50. Charden sama (talk) 01:22, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Elfroot Donation, Xbox Question: are the values for item donation and for level up correct? In DA:O, on the 360, I've been donating Elfroot 88 at a time. Apparently, I should be getting 880 EXP (the cap) for each donation. Apparently, it's 12,500 EXP difference between 22 and 23. So, going from level 22 to 23 should take 15 donations. This... isn't what's happening. Megafierce (talk) 03:09, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ... Yeah, I answered that for myself. Taking pictures, there's a massive difference between donating ten stacks of 99 elfroot, and donating one stack of 88. I'll see if I can find what the cap is for max EXP at a time - unfortunately, I can't actually see EXP values as I go... Megafierce (talk) 03:25, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Still talking to myself. Is there a reason? Ah, well, at least people can see my thought process as I work through this later, even though the odds of a reply are rather low... So: there is NO way, PERIOD, that the full information on this page is correct. If it only takes 13,500 EXP to reach level 25, from level 24, it should only take 18 full-sized donations of coins or 16 stacks of 88 Elfroot. Either of the above barely nudge the bar at all on the Xbox. Donating a whopping sixty-three stacks of 99 Elfroot, all at once (yes, it works, no cap at all) moves the EXP bar just under six full bubbles at level 24. That means that one full stack of Elfroot, or one full donation of 30 coins, moves the EXP bar up less than one percent at level 24. Is that a bug, then? I mean, without cheating and maxing out your gold for Elfroot donations, it basically means that donating at all is a complete waste of time. Everything I've read about PC donations suggests that it takes them less than 20 stacks to gain a level in the 20s. Anyway, that's the last bit of talking I'll do with myself for a while. I've edited the page to reflect my testing, now to actually go back to playing the game. (talk) 05:27, January 7, 2013 (UTC) = Fights in Progress and NPC Helpers = There are a number of occasions where the party encounters a fight in progress (e.g., the Wolves versus Darkspawn in the Kocari Wilds) and may kill a creature that the NPCs did some damage to or conversely, an NPC may kill a creature that the PCs damaged. A similar occurrence is in the Tower of Ishal if you free the dogs. In these sort of shared kill experiences, how is experience handled? What if you just sit and wait until one side wins? Gglazer (talk) 04:55, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Age: Inquisition experience I don't know if this has been noted on any page so far, though I'd think this article would be the most appropriate for it. I don't have all the data (how much of experience is needed for the next level), yet, but I know through testing that level cap is 27. There has also been a mod released regarding levels, which also mentioned level cap being 27, I just confirmed that for myself recently. Once I forcibly reached it, I no longer received experience, even when fighting level 27 enemies in the new DLC. I can once fiddle with the numbers, just how much experience is needed until reaching level 27, but again, I don't know if someone has already noted all these data somewhere and I just don't know of it. 27 is a very arbitrary number too, so if someone around here can look into the game files to confirm this, that's even better - but until then, this is the only way I could confirm it personally. -- 16:48, April 8, 2015 (UTC)